Monsieur Parfait
by Chara Et Frisk BruhTale
Summary: Il est poli, intelligent, beau, riche, charismatique, responsable et en plus à du succès avec les filles. Il est parfait quoi. Mais est-il aussi parfait qu'il le prétend ? A-t-il des restes d'humanité ? /!\ Personnages un peu OOC (Out Of Character) /!\
1. Matinée

**_Hoooooooooooooooooooooooowdyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Aujourd'hui je mets en ligne ma première histoire ! Qui sera centré sur Akashi Seijuro ! Bon je pense que vous l'avez remarqué... Bref sinon c'est des petits OS ou on se rend compte que Akashi n'est peut-être pas si parfait que ça. Cette histoire sera aussi peut-être publié sur Wattpad mais pour l'instant je préfère la faire ici. Je suis nouvelle et je commence à peine à comprendre cette appli donc... Bref j'arrête de prendre votre temps ! Bonne lecture !!!_**

**___**

L'alarme sonna pour le plus grand malheur d'Akashi. Les cours commenceront dans 3h30. Il avait le temps de rester encore un peu dans son lit... Mais pas longtemps hein ! Sinon il ne pourrait plus avoir ses 40 minutes d'avances habituelles. Et il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un pense qu'il s'est réveillé en retard ! Puisque sinon son image de "Monsieur Parfait" sera moins crédible... Et cela est inadmissible !

Seijuro se rendormi sans oublier de mettre une alarme qui sonnera dans 10 minutes. Au moins il pourrait encore profiter de son lit quelques minutes en plus...

Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et regarda son smartphone. Il ne lui restait que 1h avant le début des cours... Ok il avait peut-être oublié de mettre une alarme... Et maintenant il était dans la merde ! Le collège était à 10 minutes de chez lui à pied et donc il lui restait que 10 minutes pour se préparer. Et c'est parti pour le sprint de sa vie !!!!!

Après quelques minutes, il sortit de son manoir en trombe. Plus que 7 minutes ! Il courra le plus vite possible. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il vit quelqu'un qui le connaissait et bizarrement il se mit à marcher tranquillement et après qu'il n'était plus dans le champ de vision de cette personne, il reprit son sprint de plus belle. Cela arriva assez souvent en passant...

Mais bon... Ça y est ! Il est enfin dans sa salle de classe ! Mission accomplie !!! Le capitaine des miraculeux s'assit à sa place et regarda l'heure. 39 minutes et 52 secondes avant le début des cours...

Sa vie était fichu.


	2. Discussion entre père et fils

Aujourd'hui Akashi était allé à un repas avec son père et des amis de celui-ci. Et ce repas avait un but précis. Lui présenter une fille. Or, Akashi n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer quelqu'un. En tout cas pas pour le moment. Et cela son père le savait très bien. C'était en vérité une sorte de test.

Masaomi lui présenta une belle jeune fille, riche bien évidemment. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts, de magnifiques cheveux bruns et une peau cristaline. Elle était assez maquillé, portait des habits plutôt osés et avait un regard d'aguicheuse.

Seijuro se comporta extrêmement bien. Il était même entreprenant avec elle. Sans les connaître, on pourrait pensé qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais bon, le repas toucha à sa fin et la jeune fille dû partir suivi de son père. Bien-sûr, elle laissa son numéro à l'héritier.

Maintenant qu'ils furent enfin rentrés, Seijuro suivi son père jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci.

« Alors Seijuro ? Comment trouves-tu la fille de mon ami ?

— Elle est très belle.

— Et donc ? Elle te plaît ?

— Pas vraiment père.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi entreprenant avec elle ? Comme avec toute les filles que je t'ai présenté.

— C'est pourtant simple père. Quand j'aurai rompu avec la fille que vous m'avez présenté il y a quelques semaines, si je m'ennuie, je sortirai avec celle-là.

— Et tu ne veux pas avoir de petite amie définitif?

— Bien-sûr que non père. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Bon sur ce je me retire père, dit-il en s'exécutant»

Une fois que son fils soit parti, Masaomi soupira...«Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui...»


	3. Mission réapprovisionnement

Aujourd'hui une chose grave était arrivée ! Une chose de la plus haute gravité !

Alors que Seijuro allait dans sa chambre, ayant un peu faim (en vrai il avait juste envie de grignoter mais bon), il se dirigea vers sa réserve secrète de snacks dans des tiroirs de son bureau et là ! Catastrophe ! Elle était vide !!! Plus rien ! Même pas des miettes !!!!

Et maintenant, il devait accomplir une mission des plus difficiles... Akashi devait aller se réapprovisionner MAIS sans se faire repérer ! Et même si ça à l'air facile, ça l'est pas autant que ce qu'on croit ! En tout cas, quand on est un Akashi. Puisque se faire reconnaître à chaque fois que l'on fait un pas dehors c'est pas très pratique... Et si quelqu'un le voit acheter ses snacks préférés son image de "Monsieur Parfait" perdra vraiment en crédibilité. Si les autres savaient qu'il avait parfois envie de manger une bonne glace sans aucunes raisons particulières, qu'il mangeait souvent du chocolat ou encore qu'il aime bien grignoter de temps en temps, il serait considéré comme un "être humain" ! Et c'est inadmissible ! Alors pour le bien de son égo surdimensionné, il devait se faire discret...

Akashi était habillé d'un sweatshirt et d'un jean. Quelque chose d'assez banale finalement. Il sortit de sa demeure et mit sa capuche. C'est sûr qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait préféré avoir une couleur de cheveux ordinaire... Mais bon, il aimait ses cheveux et en plus ça le rendait unique.

Bref. Après quelques minutes de marche, il était enfin arrivé à sa boutique de snack préférée. A force, la vendeuse le connaissait et il avait même des réductions sur certains bonbons. Le capitaine de Teiko prit tout ce qui lui fallait. Des umaïbos, des snickers, des twixs, des haribos, des Jellys Beans, des Magnums, des pots de glaces et des petits gâteaux etc... En gros, il pourrait tenir 3 mois avec cette réserve.

Alors qu'il était entrain de payer, 4 personnes entrèrent dans le magasin... Et malheureusement pour lui, ces 4 personnes étaient ses coéquipiers de Teiko... Il commençait à croire qu'il était maudit des fois...

Mais bon, ses amis ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquer, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Mais c'est quand il allait passé la porte que l'un d'entre eux l'appela.

« Hey ! C'est pas Akashicchi ?

— Tu dois rêver Kise. Akashi n'est pas du genre a acheté une tonne de snack. Nanodayo.

— C'est vrai qu'on dirai Murasakibara-kun là...

— Je suis vexé Kuro-chin. J'en prends beaucoup plus moi. Et puis c'est évident que c'est Aka-chin puisque dès qu'on a parlé de lui, il s'est arrêté.»

En effet, Akashi avait eu la pire réaction du monde. S'arrêter alors qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir au plus vite. Mais bon, il avait encore une chance de se rattraper ! Il passa la porte au plus vite mais s'heurta à un garçon beaucoup plus grand que lui. Alors qu'il allait le contourné, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras.

«Tu me dis quelqu'un toi... Attend... Lève la tête.»

Akashi ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien qu'Aomine allait le reconnaître... Mais celui-ci lui avait clairement manquer de respect. Et personne ne manquait de respect au grand Akashi Seijuro. Il allait le payer... Mais pas tout de suite puisque là il allait vraiment se faire remarquer...

Donc Seijuro se dégagea juste. Mais les autres avaient eu le temps de s'approcher. Soudain, ses pieds se décolèrent du sol. Il était finalement prit au piège... Alors que Murasakibara le tenait, Aomine lui enleva sa capuche.

«Vous voyez. Je vous l'avais dit que c'était Aka-chin. Je savais pas qu'il aimait manger des snacks lui aussi.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit bonjour Akashicchi ?

—Il voulait sûrement pas qu'on sache qu'il achète des bonbons. Heureusement que j'étais là sinon il se serait échappé !

—Mais tu sais Akashi-kun, on ne te jugerait pas. Tout le monde peut acheter des snacks de temps en temps.

— Je suis d'accord avec Kurokocchi ! Mais là quand même Akashicchi... T'as fait une réserve pour trois mois ou quoi ?

—Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi Akashi. Nanodayo.

—Laisse le tranquille Mido-chin. C'est vital les snacks.»

Et la discussion continua sans que Akashi intervient. Il était déjà assez embarrassé comme ça... Lorsque le géant le lâcha enfin, il s'empressa de quitter le magasin, sans prendre compte des appels de ses amis. Demain serai sûrement une journée horrible...

Seijuro arriva enfin devant chez lui. Après avoir passer le portail et la grande porte d'entrée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais quelqu'un l'interpella.

«Seijuro, que fais-tu avec ce sac ? Et quel est son contenu ?

— Vous êtes rentrés tôt aujourd'hui père.

—N'essayes pas de changer de sujet.»

Son père se rapprocha de lui, prit le sac et l'ouvrit. Il appela une domestique et lui demanda de jeter tout ça puis se reconcentra vers Seijuro.

« Que je ne te vois plus avec ce genre de nourriture Seijuro. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Akashi.

—Oui père...

—Maintenant tu peux disposer.»

Akashi s'exécuta et alla dans sa chambre...

C'était officiellement la pire journée de sa vie...


	4. Petit oubli

Akashi était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre, quand il reçu un message de Kuroko. Celui-ci lui demandait si il pouvait être présent demain après les cours pour aller manger une glace avec les autres. Après réflexion, Seijuro lui répondit que oui. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire donc autant accepté.

Le lendemain, Akashi arriva comme d'habitude 40 minutes avant les cours. La matinée se passa normalement comme d'habitude. Il était maintenant l'heure de déjeuner et la génération des miracle mangea ensemble comme d'habitude.

« Hey Akashi !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aomine ?

— T'as pas oublié de dire quelque chose ?

— Pas à ce que je sache.

— Réfléchis !»

Un blanc s'installa... Akashi ne voyait vraiment pas. Il n'y avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui pourtant... À si ! Kuroko les avaient invité manger une glace tous ensemble.

« C'est par rapport à l'invitation de Kuroko ?

— Ouep ! s'écria le basané

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial à ça ?

— Aller c'est bon Akashicchi ! Dit le sinon il va pas te lâcher !

— Et puis c'est pas la mort. Nanodayo.

— Mais je ne vois vraiment pas, dit le vice capitaine de Teiko

— Arrête de faire genre ! Tu sais très bien !

— Mine-chin je crois que Aka-chin a vraiment oublié, ajouta le géant entre deux bouchées de riz

— Akashi-kun, pourquoi penses-tu que je vous ai tous invités mangé une glace ?

— Je ne sais pas. Pour nous réunir en dehors du collège ?

— Sérieusement Akashi ! Il est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

— Le 31 août pourquoi ?

— Il a vraiment oublié, soufflèrent les autres membres de la génération des miracles

— Même le goinfre n'a pas oublié !

— C'est méchant ça Mine-chin...

— Akashicchi tu sais nos dates d'anniversaires non ?

— Évidemment. Toi c'est le 18 juin Kise. Midorima c'est le 7 juillet, Kuroko le 31 janvier, Murasakibara le 9 octobre et Aomine le...»

Nouveau blanc... Il venait enfin de remarqué son oubli...

« Joyeux anniversaire Aomine.


	5. Perte de contrôle

Alors là... C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyait comme ça...

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de mettre leur habit de sport, les membres de la génération des miracles avaient déjà remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas... Leur vice-capitaine était en retard. Et c'était extrêmement rare. Et après quelques minutes, celui-ci débarqua dans la pièce et claqua violemment la porte des vestiaires, ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Akashi était d'humeur massacrante. On voyait très bien qu'il était énervé et ça aussi c'était rare. Mais lui, faisait comme si de rien était. Il se changea rapidement et ordonna aux autres de faire vite. Même sa voix était plus froide. On pouvait presque apercevoir une aura maléfique émané de lui.

Pourtant, l'entraînement se passa normalement. Enfin, le début... Il agissait normalement malgré sa rage intérieur. Tout était sous contrôle... Jusqu'à maintenant...

Aujourd'hui ils avaient un match amical contre l'équipe de basket du collège Nikushimi. Et leur meneur,Arai Chohatsu, avait eu la mauvaise idée d'emmerder Akashi. Arai était très doué au basket mais on lui reprochait souvent de trop provoquer ses adversaires. Et malheureusement pour lui, le capitaine de Teiko n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Mais vraiment pas. Même la remarque la plus petite pouvait lui faire péter un câble... Et disons qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de quelques remarques...

« Hey ! Alors c'est toi Akashi ? Celui qui doit sucer ses coéquipiers pour qu'ils l'obéissent ? Dit c'est des rumeurs ou c'est vrai ?»

"Reste calme Seijuro, reste calme... Tu ne vas pas te rabaisser au niveau de cet encu-... Calme..." Se répéta Akashi intérieurement. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes dans sa vie privé... Mais il avait une envie folle de cogner ce gars... Pourtant, il se contenta de l'ignorer. S'étant reconcentré sur ses autres problèmes...

« Je vais prendre ça pour un "Oui" alors ! Je savais pas que t'étais ce genre de gars... Mais après tout, je te comprends ! Quand je vois à quel point tu es inférieur aux autres, je me dis bien que t'es obligé de trouver une autre solution pour qu'ils t'obéissent !

— Pardon ? Moi Akashi Seijuro, tu dis que je suis inférieur aux autres ?

— Bah oui c'est flagrant !»

Akashi s'arrêta... Puis éclata de rire. Mais pas un rire gentil non... Un rire assez psychopathe. Et même sans le connaître, on pouvait remarqué qu'il allait le tuer. Au sens propre du terme...

« A... Akashicchi ! Oublie le, il essaye juste de te provoquer !

— Ta gueule Kise.

— Alors maintenant tu deviens vulgaire ? C'est pas un très bon exemple en tant que vice-capitaine !

— Midorima passe moi ton objet chanceux.

— Pourquoi t-

— Tout de suite.»

Le shooter de la génération des miracles s'exécuta et donna à Akashi la bouteille de sauce piquante extra forte.

La bouteille à la main, Seijuro plaqua au sol Chohatsu et l'empêcha de bouger.

« Rappelle toi de jamais provoquer un empereur.»

Akashi enfonça la bouteille de sauce piquante dans une narine de sa victime et appuya jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vidé à la moitié. Il profita pour appuyer sur le poignet de Arai aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Et malgré les cris de Arai, son agresseur continuait.

Tous les spectateurs étaient comme figés. Mais finalement, l'arbitre s'approcha pour éloigner Akashi de sa victime. Celui-ci ne de débattit même pas, il était déjà satisfait de son œuvre.

Résultats : Il a été expulsé du match, privé de basket pendant 2 semaines, à eu un rendez-vous avec le principal et son père et est allé voir un psychologue le lendemain sous les conseils de son proviseur et de son coach...

**_(Arai Chohatsu et le collège Nikushimi sont de mon invention)_**


	6. Après-midi tranquille

Enfin... Pour une fois, Akashi était tranquille... On était en vacances et son père était absent pendant toute la totalité de ces vacances. En gros il avait le manoir à lui tout seul. Enfin si on oublie les domestiques...

Seijuro était en pyjama, tranquillement assis sur son lit dans sa chambre entrain de regarder une série américaine. Bien-sûr, il avait ses chips à côté avec une tablette de chocolat et un soda. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment en accord avec son image de "Monsieur Parfait" mais bon... Tant qu'on ne le voyait pas c'était bon ! Et puis il n'est pas sensé avoir de visite aujourd'hui ! Le parfait après midi quoi!

Mais soudain, son smartphone sonna. C'était un appel de Momoï. Il décrocha à contre-cœur, sans oublier de mettre pause sur sa série.

«Allô Momoï ?

— Akashi-kun ! Ça va ?

— Oui et toi ?

— Oui ! Hey tu sais on a organisé une sortie aujourd'hui ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

— Hum... Désolé je suis très occupé en ce moment... J'ai beaucoup de travail.

— Ah je vois... Mais tu pourrais pas faire une petite pause ?

— Je ne pense pas désolé...

— S'il-te-plaît Akashi-kun ?

— Bon tu viens on est en bas de chez toi là ! s'écria une voix masculine, sûrement Aomine qui avait prit le téléphone de sa meilleure amie

— Euh... Pardon ?

— Oui on est devant chez toi Akashicchi ! C'est immense en passant, commenta une autre voix»

Akashi raccrocha, allant à sa fenêtre et effectivement, ils étaient là... Malheureusement pour lui, Murasakibara regarda en haut et le pointa du doigt ce qui prévenu les autres de la présence du vice-capitaine de Teiko. Celui-ci, se décala rapidement et alla jusqu'à sa garde robe. Il se déshabilla et mit un sweat-shirt et un jean, étant les deux choses qu'il trouva en premier puis se dirigea maintenant jusqu'à sa salle de bain ou il se brossa les dents rapidement et essaya de se recoiffer. Il abandonna l'idée rapidement et alla jusqu'à l'entrée.

Le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée. Il était maintenant devant ses amis de Teiko.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant chez moi ?

— Bah on est venu te chercher pour aller se promener. On va au parc Akashicchi!

— Désolé je suis occupé je ne viens pas.

— T'es occupé à quoi au juste ? T'étais en pyjama il y a à peine deux secondes Akashi, s'exclama le basané un poil énervé

— Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas Aomine.

— Aller Akashicchi s'il-te-plaît !

— En plus on passera devant une boutique de snack Aka-chin, ajouta le géant»

Une boutique de snacks ? Seijuro était assez intéressé. Après tout, sa réserve était bientôt vide et depuis que son père l'avait vu avec son sac de snacks, c'était encore plus difficile d'en racheter... Il en profitera pour en prendre quelques uns...

« C'est d'accord je viens.

— Ouais ! s'exclama la rose

—Tsss... Tout ça pour la bouffe...

— Pardon Aomine ? J'ai pas très bien entendu...

— Rien rien...

— Bon on y va nanodayo?

— Ouais ! dirent les autres en cœur»

Finalement ils partirent. C'était peut-être pas l'après-midi qu'il espérait mais il s'est quand même bien amusé avec ses amis ! Ils se sont promenés, et ils ont mangé, ils ont fait une petite partie de basket, ils ont surtout mangé, et ils sont allés faire les magasins ! Ah et ils ont mangé aussi.

Bon ok il ne l'avouera peut-être jamais aux autres mais ce qu'il a préféré dans cette sortie c'est les snacks. Mais c'est un secret ok ?


	7. Moi ? Malade ? Jamais !

Aujourd'hui Akashi se réveilla difficilement. Encore plus difficilement que d'habitude... Il avait très froid et affreusement mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'arrivé ?! En plus il devait allé quelque part avec la génération des miracles aujourd'hui ! Il était obligé de se comporter à la perfection ! Ses amis savaient déjà son plus grand secret donc il devait maintenant se comporter à la perfection. Ce qu'il est bien évidemment !

Il se leva donc mais une domestique toqua et après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrée, arriva dans la pièce. Elle le fixa un moment avant de finalement prendre la parole.

«Monsieur vous allez bien ? Votre teint est assez pâle et vous tremblez...

— Bien-sûr que oui je vais bien.»

Akashi toussa à ce moment. Ce qui le décrédibilisa totalement. C'est pas puisqu'il avait mal à la tête, qu'il toussait, qu'il avait froid et qu'il tremblait qu'il allait mal ! Il allait très bien ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait son teint ? Il était aussi parfait que lui son teint ! Reflétant sa beauté comme... Comme une goutte d'eau dans une douche ! Ok il commençait peut-être à un peu déliré...

« Vous êtes sûr ?

— Oui. Quel heure est-il ?

— 13h10. Vous avez beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui.

— Mince il me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

— Monsieur vous devriez peut-être décaler votre rendez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas en état.

— Comment ça ? Je vais très bien ! J'ai juste un peu froid c'est tout ! Je n'aurai qu'à prendre un médicament et c'est bon !»

La domestique s'approcha et mis sa main sur le front du jeune maître.

« Vous êtes brûlant ! Reposez vous je vais vous amenez un thé chaud.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Aonee. Je vais me préparer sortez.

— Mais...

— Sortez. Tout de suite.

— Comme bon vous semble jeune maître...»

La domestique sortit de la chambre. Elle était assez inquiète. Elle connaissait Seijuro depuis qu'il est enfant. Et même si c'était son futur maître, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le considérer comme un petit frère... Ou même un fils...

Alors quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle remarqua que celui-ci prenait beaucoup de temps, elle décida d'entrer à nouveau dans la chambre de Seijuro. Mais aucunes traces de lui... Elle se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain personnelle mais toujours rien. Il ne lui restait plus que le dressing. Aonee y entra et vu le jeune héritier allongé par terre en jean et avec sa chemise ouverte.

Aonee le porta jusqu'à son lit. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas très lourd ! Elle le recouvra et lui fis un bisou sur le front. Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, le smartphone d'Akashi sonna. C'était une certaine Momoï. La domestique murmura un "désolée" puis répondit.

«Akashi-kun !!!! On t'attend !

— Passe moi ça Satsu ! Oï Akashi bouge ton cul on en a marre de t'attendre !!!

— Hum... Ce n'est pas Akashi... Je suis une de ses domestiques. Je vous pris de l'excuser mais il ne pourra pas venir il est malade... Et malgré ça, il a tout fait pour être à l'heure mais il s'est endormi sous la fatigue. Je ne suis pas sensé répondre alors s'il-vous-plaît ne lui dites pas que je vous ai raconté ça... Passez quand même une bonne journée au-revoir...

— Au-revoir madame c'est très gentil de votre part de nous prévenir ! Bonne journée à vous aussi ! répondit Momoï qui avait reprit son téléphone»

Momoï raccrocha et Aonee soupira. Elle avait fait ça pour son bien...


	8. Fatigue

La fin de l'entraînement approchait à grand pas, pour le plus grand bonheur du rouge. En effet, Akashi n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui, s'installer confortablement sur son canapé et regarder une série tranquillement en attendant le retour de son père. Ou plutôt en redoutant la fin de sa liberté. Depuis le début de la journée, il avait un petit mal de tête, qui ne fût que approfondi au fil du temps. En plus, l'entraînement était doublé aujourd'hui... Pendant un moment, il a bien cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Mais bon... L'entraînement était enfin fini et il se dirigea vers les vestiaires suivi de la génération des miracles. Il se changea comme tout le monde mais calmement comparé à ses amis. Après avoir fini de se changer, il prit son sac et chercha les clés du gymnase... Mais elles étaient introuvables. Il les avait mis dans son sac pourtant ! Quoi que ? Il était très fatigué aujourd'hui après tout... Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il les ai laissé quelque part. Mais alors où ? Ou pourrait-il les ranger ?

Akashi était de plus en plus fatigué. Et il commençait à s'énerver. Son seul but était de rentrer chez lui alors parcourir tout le collège pour trouver les clés du gymnase... Il était à deux doigts de craquer... Et les autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier ne lui facilitait pas la tâche...

«Silence»

Les membres de la génération des miracles s'exécutèrent. Après quelques minutes de silences, ses coéquipiers reprirent leurs discussions en chuchotant. Enfin jusqu'à ce que leur vice-capitaine ai trouvé la réponse à son problème...

« Mon casier... Merde. »

Plus personne ne parla. Tous eurent le regard fixé sur lui. Comme si il était un extraterrestre... Akashi ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils l'observaient comme ça. Et ne pas comprendre quelque chose était inadmissible pour l'être supérieur qu'il était. Mais bon, sa priorité était de rentrer chez lui. Il s'occupera de ça plus tard. Seijuro sortit des vestiaires, toujours sous les regards de ses coéquipiers.

De leur côté, les membres de Teiko étaient comme pétrifiés... Ne laissant aucuns bruits sortir de leur bouche. Mais finalement, leur As mit fin à ce silence...

« C'est que moi ou Akashi a vraiment dit merde ?

— Je crois que ce n'est pas que toi Mine-chin...»


	9. Déprime

Il marchait, seul, parcourant les petites ruelles de Kyoto... Les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient petit à petit, laissant place à l'obscurité de la nuit... Les vacances d'hiver étaient bientôt terminées pour notre petit Akashi... Et malheureusement pour lui, dans moins de 2 jours, il devra reprendre sa vie de collégien parfait, qui ne fait jamais d'erreurs et qui n'a jamais de soucis... En des jours comme ça, il aurait vraiment envie que les gens sachent qu'il n'est pas si parfait que ça... Qu'il est humain, tout simplement... Mais bon, ce n'était que pendant ces jours de déprimes qu'il pensait à ça...

Au fond de lui, il aimait être parfait. Il aimait que les gens croient qu'il était quelqu'un de surhumain. Après tout, il n'a jamais connu la défaite donc il était unique. Personne ne pouvait le battre. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser face à sa puissance...

Akashi marchait maintenant dans l'obscurité. Seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient son chemin... Il arrivait dans les quartiers louches de Kyoto... Ce lieu était si éloigné de son quotidien mais pourtant, il s'y retrouvait si facilement... Seijuro y venait de temps en temps pendant les vacances, dans ses jours de déprime... Au moins ici, il pouvait fuire sa réalité...

Akashi soupira puis sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, accompagné d'un briquet. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait dans sa poche ? Simple, il les prenait dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci ne s'en rendait jamais compte de toute façon...

Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Akashi. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas en accord avec son image de "Monsieur Parfait", il savait aussi que ce n'était pas bon pour la santé, surtout avec les matchs et son jeune âge, il savait que un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un le saurait... Mais bon, il ne fumait que très rarement donc ce n'était pas si grave... Même si ce "rarement" commençait doucement à devenir une habitude...

Seijuro jeta son mégot puis reprit une autre cigarette... Il n'avait plus envie de penser aux jours qui arrivaient... Il voulait juste profiter de ses dernières heures tranquilles... Ses dernières heures de liberté...


	10. Tourmente

Il était au alentours de 18h. Akashi marchait jusqu'à atteindre la porte d'un des gymnases vides du collège. Il avait besoin d'être seul... Même si il savait qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps...

Seijuro prit un ballon de basket, s'approcha d'un panier et tira. Bien évidemment, le ballon rentra. Le rouquin continua ses shoots, réussissant à tout les coups.

**_"Cesse de l'ignorer"_**

Cette fois-ci, il rata son shoot. Akashi regarda autour de lui, même si il savait très bien que cette voix ne venait pas de quelqu'un rentré dans le gymnase.

Il était seul.

**_"Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras jamais seul"_**

Le rouge ignora la voix, même si elle commençait à se répéter de plus en plus... Il continua ses shoots comme si de rien était.

Pendant ce temps, Nijimura se dirigeait vers le gymnase très peu éclairé où s'entraînait Akashi. Le capitaine de Teiko ouvrit la porte et apperçu Akashi devant un des paniers.

« Que me veux-tu ?» dit le rouge

Nijimura s'apprêtait à répondre quand finalement, Akashi reprit la parole.

« Arrête de me mentir»

Le capitaine de Teiko eut vite compris que le rouquin ne l'avait pas vu. Et donc, qu'il parlait tout seul... Nijimura préférait ne pas intervenir.

Seijuro commençait à en avoir mare de cette voix... Cette voix qui remplissait sa tête, ne laissant même pas de place à ses propres pensées...

«**_"Je ne te mens pas voyons. Je te veux rien de spécial. Je veux juste discuter. Tu sais être enfermé dans cette cage qu'est nos pensées est assez ennuyant..."_**

— Je m'en fiche.

**_"Sois plus calme. Nous discutons simplement, pas besoin d'animosité !"_**

— Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi.

**_"Je vois que la manière douce ne fonctionne pas avec toi... Autant aller droit au but alors. Laisse moi contrôler."_**

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

**_" Pour ne plus être la personne aussi faible que tu es."_**

— Je ne suis pas faible.

**_" Bien-sûr que si. Tu te prétends parfait mais tes manières sont des plus primitives. Beaucoup de tes agissements sont irréfléchis et stupides. Et après ça, tu oses encore t'appeler "Empereur" ?"_**

— Laisse moi tranquille.

"**_Accepte juste. Tu es faible ! Sans moi tu ne serais rien !"_**

— Je ne suis pas faible ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

**_"Utilise ton cerveau ! Nous sommes intelligents, si nous collaborons nous aurons la victoire assurée. Nous pourrions tout faire!" »_**

Le rouge se tenait la tête. Il craquait.

«Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, murmura Seijuro

**_" Tu vois tu deviens fou maintenant."_**

— LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !!!! SORT DE MA TÊTE, SORT DE MA TÊTE !!!!!! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOI, LAISSE MOI VIVRE !!!!!!! »

Akashi entendit un soupir dans sa tête...

**_"Soit. Je te laisserai tranquille. Mais sache que tu reviendras me voir un jour. Et à ce moment-là, tu comprendras que j'avais raison."_**

Puis le silence...


	11. Remise en question

Akashi était en pleine réflexion... Depuis quelques jours, il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était peut-être pas si irréprochable... Et de ça, une question naquit :

«Suis-je vraiment parfait ?»

Et cela commençait vraiment à le faire se remettre en question...

Alors, il commença à faire une liste des choses à changer dans son comportement :

1)Sa gourmandise

C'est vrai que sa gourmandise était une de ses plus grosses imperfections. Il devrait peut-être commencer à diminuer sa consommation de snacks... En à peine quelques semaines, il avait prit 3 kilos... Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Des nouveaux snacks venaient de sortir ! Ils étaient tellement bon... Et puis un magasin venait d'ouvrir aussi ! Il était obligé de venir voir ! Ah et les nouveaux parfums de glaces aussi ! Et ses chocolats préférés avaient une réduction !

Mais franchement, ce n'était pas ça faute si il mangeait des snacks de temps en temps, c'est les snacks qui le suppliaient de les manger ! Comment pouvait-il refuser ?

2)Ses petites manies/Ses défauts de caractères

Ses petites manies étaient aussi un assez gros problème. Certaines le trahissait beaucoup en passant. Comme le fait de ronger ses ongles de temps en temps... Surtout quand il stresse ou qu'il doit attendre.

Mais son caractère aussi n'était pas mal en terme de problème.

Malgré les apparences, Akashi était quelqu'un de très tendu, stressant pour tout et n'importe quoi. Que ce soit à cause d'un match, des tonnes de devoirs qu'il devait faire pour le lendemain ou encore par peur d'arriver en retard...

Seijuro était aussi quelqu'un de très impatient. Attendre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes était déjà trop pour lui. Et son impatience faisait surgir quelques autres manies comme le fait de taper du pied nerveusement, de se craquer les doigts où encore l'arriver une légère vulgarité...

Donc c'était VRAIMENT à changer.

3)Son style vestimentaire

Porter un sweatshirt de temps en temps c'est bien, mais quand Akashi s'est rendu compte qu'il ne lui restait que 3 ou 4 chemises, c'est devenu un problème... Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de pantalons aussi. Son dressing était rempli de t-shirts, de sweat-shirts et de joggings... Et niveau perfection, c'est pas top.

4)Son "addiction"

Depuis quelques temps, Seijuro fumait de plus en plus souvent. De base c'était que très occasionnellement mais maintenant il fume presque toutes les semaines. Mais ce n'était pas un problème si majeur. Il n'était pas addict après tout. Akashi aimait juste fumer une ou deux cigarettes de tant en tant... Et c'est pas puisqu'il aimait qu'il était accro...

5)Son impulsivité

L'impulsivité d'Akashi... Ralala... Sûrement une de ses plus grandes imperfections. Ça l'avait entraîné dans tellement de galère... Pourtant Seijuro était quelqu'un de très réfléchit. Calme... Mais quand on touchait à son égo surdimensionné, il devenait un prédateur, réfléchissant qu'à l'instinct. Ayant pour seul objectif, "tuer" l'imprudent qui a osé défier le grand Akashi, que dit-je, le majestueux, l'extraordinaire, l'empereur Akashi ! Mais bon... Se défendre c'est cool, mais envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital puisqu'il l'a traité de petit...

Bref, il devrait apprendre à se contrôler...

Akashi déposa sa liste sur son bureau. Il alla enfiler un sweatshirt et un jogging, décidé à prendre l'air. Seijuro prit son smartphone, un paquet de bonbons sans oublier assez de yens pour en racheter en chemin. Il prit aussi un paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait encore une fois volé à son père.

Le rouge sortit de sa demeure, puis y retourna en balançant quelques insultes. Il avait oublié son briquet...

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit, pour de bon cette fois-ci, de son immense manoir, tout en mangeant ses bonbons.

Bon ok c'est peut-être pas en accord avec toutes ses résolutions mais bon... Il les appliquera demain !


	12. Je ne le ferai pas

Aujourd'hui Akashi se trouvait sur le toit du collège. Ce n'était pas à son habitude mais bon, il voulait être seul.

Seijuro s'assit par terre et inspira un bon coup, se sentant étrangement libre. Mais pourtant, son cœur était serré. Comme chaque année...

Une envie soudaine le poussa à enjamber la barrière qui le séparait du vide. C'était stressant et agréable à la fois. Un pas de travers pourrait lui coûter la vie... Et étrangement, cette sensation de pouvoir choisir entre la vie et la mort lui plaisait beaucoup.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours... C'était instinctif. À chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose pouvant le tuer, une envie soudaine et irrésistible de mettre fin à ses jours naissait.

Mais bon, il lui restait un minimum de raison pour ne pas écouter ces envies là...

Pourtant aujourd'hui, cette envie n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêcherait de sauter ? Il y gagnerait d'un côté même...

Fermant les yeux, Akashi repensa à sa mère. Si souriante... Il aurait tellement envie de la rejoindre... Avec elle, il était si heureux. Etait-ce vraiment mal de vouloir la revoir ? Ce serait comme un cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle !

Seijuro ouvrit les yeux et lâcha le bord. Il regarda le sol, si loin de lui. Ses chances de survies étaient vraiment minimes voir inexistantes..

« Oh putain... Fait pas de la merde Akashi revient !»

Le rouge se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres en voyant la tête d'Aomine. Seijuro enjamba de nouveau la barrière, cette fois-ci de l'autre côté.

« Purée tu m'as fait peur ! Refait plus jamais ça !

— Je t'ai vraiment fait peur ?

— Bah oui ! J'ai cru que t'allais sauter moi !

— Tu penses vraiment que j'en serai capable ?

— Euh... »

Akashi soupira

« Oublie... Et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'allais sûrement pas sauter de toute façon...»

Puis Seijuro partit, laissant l'As de Teiko seul. Plusieurs minutes plus tard,

«Attends... Comment ça "sûrement" ?»


	13. Trick or Treat

Le fameux soir d'Halloween... Un jour qui importait vraiment peu à Akashi. Enfin si pour une seule chose. Au moins il pouvait acheter des snacks sans être suspect...

Aujourd'hui, Kuroko lui avait proposé de participer à la chasse aux bonbons avec lui. Mais bien-sûr, il refusa. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Mais bon, ce soir là Akashi était seul. VRAIMENT seul. Et être dans cet immense manoir pouvait être vraiment flippant quand il était 21h et que tout était plongé dans le noir.

Enfin pas pour Akashi Seijuro bien-sûr. Akashi Seijuro n'a jamais peur !

Bref, Seijuro était allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre, quand soudain. La lumière s'éteignit. Sûrement une coupure d'électricité... Il essaya d'allumer la lumière mais en vain, puis alla vérifié dans le couloir. C'était donc vraiment une coupure d'électricité.

Le rouge prit son smartphone. Si il ne pouvait pas lire, autant jouer. Mais à peine allumé, son smartphone s'éteignit.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure soirée pour Akashi... Plus d'électricité et plus de batterie. Son ordinateur portable était lui aussi déchargé donc aucune distraction possible. Sans compter sa flemme qui l'empêchait de sortir de son lit. Autant dormir à ce stade là...

Alors Seijuro décida de enfin se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Ce qu'il oublia presque immédiatement car il avait la flemme. Donc il préféra aller manger des snacks. C'est bon les snacks.

Soudain, il sentit un souffle. Il se retourna, sa fenêtre était ouverte. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir fermé... Bref c'était sûrement un oubli. Le rouge alla fermé la fenêtre puis s'allongea sur son lit. Mais les choses bizarres recommencèrent...

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était un grincement de porte. Puis après l'eau de sa douche qui coulait, et encore après, la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait toute seule... En bref, ça commençait vraiment à devenir flippant. Enfin non, Akashi n'avait jamais peur. C'était juste... Étrange.

Seijuro décida d'aller dans la cuisine se chercher quelque chose à manger de plus consistant. Il passa par le hall et entendit quelqu'un toquer. Bien-sûr, il alla ouvrir. Personne. Ça venait sûrement de son esprit...

Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin, on toqua à nouveau. Akashi ouvrit une deuxième fois, un peu moins sûr de lui. Encore personne. Il regarda aux alentours. Personne.

Le rouge se dirigea vers la cuisine. On toqua à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'alla pas ouvrir. Le bruit cessa et Akashi soupira de soulagement. Non il n'avait pas peur. C'était un soupir de soulagement pour avoir atteint la cuisine. Il se fit des sandwichs puis repartit dans le hall.

Le silence régnait... Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tambourina la porte. Akashi alla ouvrir cette fois-ci. Personne... Encore...

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, le tambourinage se refit entendre. Cette fois-ci il n'alla pas ouvrir non ! Il se cacha dans un coin de la pièce, replier sur lui-même entrain de réciter une formule d'exorcisme. À force d'entendre l'autre lui dans sa tête, il devenait fou ? Ou un démon était venu pour prendre son âme ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'un esprit vienne le hanter le jour d'Halloween ??

Soudain les lumières s'allumèrent... Akashi leva la tête. Les membres de la génération des miracles étaient devant lui, tous déguisé. Le vice-capitaine de Teiko se releva rapidement, légèrement gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

— Toi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu faisais replier sur toi-même dans un coin de chez toi entrain de réciter une formule d'exorcisme ? lui demanda l'As de Teiko

— On a réussi à faire peur à Aka-chin ?

— Comment ça "vous" ?

— Nous avons demandé à une de tes domestiques de nous prêter les clés de ton manoir pour te faire une blague. C'était l'idée d'Aomine-kun. Désolé Akashi-kun.

— Oï me balance pas Tetsu !

— Après-tout, vu que tu n'es pas venu avec nous on a voulu te faire une petite blague ! Tu nous en veux pas Akashicchi hein ?»

Blanc...

« En plus c'était tellement drôle de te voir flipper !»

Nouveau blanc...

«Je n'ai pas eu peur.

— T'es sûr ?! Alors la formule d'exorcisme c'était pour rassurer les murs ?

— Aomine, Aomine... Oses-tu me contredire ?»

Une aura noir semblait émaner d'Akashi, ce qui dissuada le basané de ne pas envenimer les choses... Finalement, Seijuro soupira.

« Vu que vous êtes là, vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ?

— Que tu viennes avec nous Akashi-kun.»

Le vice-capitaine de Teiko soupira une énième fois.

« Comme tu veux...

— Au moins je ne serai pas le seul à devoir les gérer. Nanodayo.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à gérer Mido-chin.

— Ah si !

— Tu es méchant Mine-chin...

— Akashicchi n'est pas en colère contre nous du coup !

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça Kise...»

Tous se turent... Avant de faire cette blague, ils auraient dû se rappeler de quelques choses... Akashi est très rancunier... Et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... Glacial même...

* * *

**_Joyeux Halloween !_**


	14. Je suis CALME

15h30... Ça faisait maintenant 25 minutes qu'il attendait ses amis. Ils étaient sensé se rejoindre devant le terrain de basket. Mais pourtant, seul lui et Kuroko était présent...

Akashi s'impatientait. Ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer... Ils ne pouvaient pas être à l'heure pour une fois ! Juste une fois ! Mais non ! Ils devaient être en retard. En retard de 25 MINUTES !!!

Seijuro commença à se ronger les ongles. Il ira se les manucurer un autre jour.

«Akashu-kun ne devrait pas se ronger les ongles.

— Quoi ça te dérange ?»

L'ombre de Teiko se tut. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il entendait Akashi parler avec une telle agressivité. Le rouge aurait peut-être dû se contrôler mais bon. Tout ce serai bien passé si ILS ÉTAIENT À L'HEURE !!! Mais bon à priori ils ne savent pas le sens de ce mot ! Bah oui ! Ce serait tellement plus simple sinon !

« HEY AKASHICCHI, KUROKOCCHI ! ON EST LÀ !

— Désolée pour le retard... C'est la faute d'Aomine, accusa la rose

— Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse ?!

— Peut-être puisque à l'heure du rendez-vous tu étais encore entrain de dormir ? Nanodayo.

— Bah putain enfin ! Vous pouvez pas être à l'heure ! Ça va faire 30 minutes qu'on attend !»

Blanc... Quoi ? Akashi avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Après quelques secondes de silence, il comprit enfin son erreur...

« Euh.. Bon sinon on la fait cette partie de basket ? dit le jaune en essayant de changer de sujet

— Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien après tout. Nanodayo.»

L'incident passa presque inaperçu. Mais même si les autres membres semblaient ne plus penser à ça, ce moment où Akashi a dit "putain" restera gravé dans leur mémoire.

À jamais.


	15. Rendez-vous

Il était bientôt 17h et Kuroko venait d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui, tout les membres de la génération des miracles avaient prévu de se retrouver. C'était le week-end et la mère du turquoise avait acheté plusieurs billets pour un parc d'attraction, alors Kuroko invita tout ses amis. Ils décidèrent se retrouver devant la supérette proche de leur collège.

L'ombre de Teiko était le premier arrivé. Il fût rapidement rejoint par Midorima. Les deux parlèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kise débarque accompagné du géant.

Les minutes passèrent mais aucunes traces des deux manquants...

« Ils prennent du temps... Je veux faire des attractions moi ! _se plaignit Kise_

— Kuroko tu as essayé d'appeler Aomine ou Momoi ? Nanodayo ?

— Oui mais ils ne répondent pas. Par contre Momoi-san m'a dit qu'ils seront là dans 15 minutes environ.

— Mais si ils n'ont pas répondu comment tu sais que ils vont arriver dans 15 minutes ?

— Momoi-san m'a envoyé un message.

— Kise-chin n'est pas très intelligent.

— Hey ! C'est méchant ça !

— Et Akashi ? Tu l'as appelé ? Nanodayo ?

— Il ne répond pas non plus. C'est rare pourtant.

— Je vais l'appeler ! _s'écria Kise_»

Il sortit son téléphone portable et appela leur vice-capitaine. Mais aucunes réponses. Bien-sûr, vu que Kise est quelqu'un de déterminé, il essaya plusieurs fois... Tant de fois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Aomine et Momoi étaient arrivé. Depuis 5 minutes.

« Oi Kise ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?!

— Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur Aominecchi ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

— On est là depuis un peu plus de 5 minutes, répondit la rose à la place de son meilleur ami

— Kise-chin n'est pas très observateur.

— Tu vas arrêté de me faire des reproches Murasakibaracchi !? C'est méchant !

— Je ne suis pas méchant.

— Bon sinon il arrive quand Akashi ?! _commença à se plaindre l'As_

— Ça fait 20 minutes que je l'appelle non-stop !

— Oui ça on a remarqué. Nanodayo.

— Je vais essayer de l'appeler moi aussi.»

Kuroko prit son téléphone et appela Akashi.

D'un autre côté, dans un immense manoir, se trouvait une salle sombre où dormait un jeune adolescent. Aucuns rayons solaires n'avaient traversé cette chambre depuis quelques jours déjà.

Soudain, son smartphone sonna, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme. D'un geste las, il attrapa son téléphone. La lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes puis il décrocha.

« Allô...

— Allô Akashi-kun ? C'est Kuroko. Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que tu allais venir.

— J'ai dû m'occuper de quelques choses d'important en dernière minute désolé. J'arrive bientôt ne m'attendez pas.

— D'accord à tout à l'heure Akashi-kun.

— Oui à toute à l'heure.»

Akashi raccrocha puis redéposa un peu violemment son smartphone sur sa table de nuit. Il ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'il avait dit au joueur fantôme...

Seijuro remit sa couette convenablement puis se rendormit presque instantanément. La fatigue prit le dessus...

« Il arrive bientôt.

— Pourquoi quand c'est moi il répond jamais mais quand c'est toi il répond ! _se plaingnit Kise_

— J'ai sûrement eu de la chance.

— En tout cas il a intérêt à faire vite ! Puisque j'ai envie d'y aller au parc d'attraction moi !

— Il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre donc on y va Aomine-kun.

— Bah enfin !»

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le parc d'attraction. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

« Désolé on ferme dans quelques minutes plus personne ne rentre.

— Quoi ?! hurla l'As de Teiko

— Calme toi Dai-chan ! Tant pis !

— Mais il est que 18h10 ! _s'exclama le blond_

— Il y a un problème technique nous devons fermé plus tôt.

— Mouais mouais...»

Finalement ils repartirent. Mais, Aomine insista pour faire un détour en passant chez Akashi. Enfin arrivés, une domestique les rejoignit devant le portail.

« Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Je veux voir Akashi Seijuro.

— Dai-chan un peu plus de respect !

— Bah quoi c'est vrai. Je veux le voir.

— Désolé mais je crois qu'il n'est pas disponible.

— Pourquoi ? Nanodayo ?

— Il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre à dormir toute la journée et cela doit être toujours le cas.»

Un blanc s'en suivit. Chacuns réalisait peu à peu ce qui s'était passé.

« Alors en gros, on m'a forcé à sortir de mon lit pour allé dans un parc d'attraction qui était fermé alors que lui il dort depuis TOUTE la journée ?! En sachant que si il avait pensé à bouger son cu, on aurait peut-être pu aller au parc d'attraction ?!»

Aomine téléphona à Akashi.

« Allô...

— AKASHI JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER ESPÈCE DE FILS DE- MAIS IL M'A RACCROCHÉ AU NEZ EN PLUS CE BATARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!!!»

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette magnifique journée pleine de colère et de rage.


	16. La plus belle journée

**_/!\ Ce chapitre a été publié le 20 décembre /!\_**

Aujourd'hui, Akashi s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Ce qui est très très très très très très très très très très très très rare. Mais bon, pour une fois, il se disait qu'il allait passer une bonne journée.

Seijuro alla prendre une douche, enfila son uniforme, puis alla dans l'immense salle à manger. Des fois il aurait vraiment aimé avoir une maison un peu plus petite. Juste le trajet de sa chambre jusqu'à la salle à manger était beaucoup trop long... Mais bon, à force il s'y était habitué.

Enfin arrivé dans la salle à manger, son père avait déjà entamé le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance était pesante. Comme toujours...

Akashi s'installa à son tour. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence complet. Cela aussi était une habitude pour Seijuro mais pour une quelconque raison, il était déçu. De toute façon, il s'y attendait. Depuis la mort de sa mère il n'avait plus jamais entendu les mots «Joyeux Anniversaire» sortir de la bouche de son père en ce 20 décembre alors pourquoi cela changerait cette année ?

Masaomi finit son repas puis s'en alla sens prendre la peine de dire au-revoir à son fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était à Seijuro de partir. Sinon il n'aurait pas ses 40 minutes d'avance. Mais bon, aujourd'hui il était heureux. Tout simplement heureux.

Akashi arriva à Teiko. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Après tout, être président du conseil des élèves n'est pas de tout repos.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencé quand Seijuro finit toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire. Enfin pas vraiment toutes mais les principales c'est déjà ça. En allant vers sa classe, Akashi croisa Nijimura et il décida d'aller le saluer.

« Bonjour Nijimura. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien et toi ?

— Je vais bien.

— T'as l'air heureux. Enfin un peu plus que d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelques choses ?

— Non pas vraiment. C'est pour une autre raison.

— Pour les vacances alors ? tenta le capitaine de Teiko

— Non plus. Ce n'est rien oublie.

— Si tu le dis. Bon je vais y aller ! Ah et les entraînements sont doublés aujourd'hui !

— Ok...»

Nijimura le salua puis repartit. Seijuro quant à lui, rentra dans sa classe. Sa bonne humeur baissait de plus en plus. Il pensait que Nijimura s'en serait rappeler lui... Mais bon, au moins les membres de la génération des miracles lui souhaiteraient ! Enfin, peut-être...

La sonnerie retentit indiquant le début de la pose midi. Akashi sortit le plus rapidement possible. Ce cours était d'un ennui mortel. Tout le monde c'était rassemblé pour lui pourrir sa journée ou quoi ? Mais bon, il lui restait encore un peu de joie.

Seijuro s'installa à côté de ses amis. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Mais malheureusement pour Akashi, personne ne lui souhaita "Joyeux anniversaire". Tout le monde avait vraiment oublié alors ? Ou c'était lui qui s'était trompé ? Non impossible, il avait regardé la date au moins 12 fois aujourd'hui.

La pause méridienne prit fin et les cours recommencèrent...

Après les quelques heures de cours de l'après-midi, Akashi était définitivement déprimé. Il n'avait même plus la foi d'aller aux entraînements. Une chose si insignifiante le rendait si triste... Mais il en avait vraiment besoin. Juste le fait de savoir que les autres se rappelleraient de lui. Juste le fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul...

Seijuro passa la porte du gymnase. Il rentra dans les vestiaires et se changea en compagnie des autres. Les 4 heures d'entraînements passèrent et personne ne remarqua sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, il était doué pour cacher ses émotions. Il avait l'habitude...

Le rouge sortit du gymnase et entreprit son chemin vers la salle des professeurs. Il lui restait quelques petites choses à faire avant de rentrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir finit tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour la journée, Akashi se dirigea vers le portail du collège. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Au moins, il pourrait finir sa soirée en mangeant une bonne glace devant une série...

Il passa le portail et :

«JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AKASHI !!!!»

Seijuro manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Ils étaient tous là, Kuroko, Aomine, Momoï, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara et même Nijimura ! Ils n'avaient pas oublié son anniversaire finalement !

« Hum... Merci beaucoup, dit le concerné avec joie

— On t'a tous acheté un cadeau Akashicchi !»

Kise lui tendit un magasine où celui-ci était sur la couverture, ce qui fit échapper un petit rire des lèvres d'Akashi.

« Merci beaucoup Kise.

— Je t'ai apporté ton porte bonheur du jour et celui de demain. Nanodayo.

— Et moi, Tetsu-kun et Dai-chan, on t'a acheté une nouvelle paire de baskets de ta marque préférée !

— Il faudrait que tu changes de marques aussi. Elle coûte une blinde ces baskets !

— Moi j'ai apporté des umaibos édition limitée pour Aka-chin.

— Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! Mais vous n'y étiez pas obligés. Juste le fait que vous vous en êtes souvenu était largement suffisant.

— Ravale tes belles paroles un peu !

— Et puis les cadeaux ça ne se refuse pas ! argumenta la rose»

Akashi sourit en prenant le sachet remplit de cadeaux. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, il déprimait mais maintenant Il était tellement heureux !

« Bon moi j'ai pas pu acheté de cadeaux mais je vous invite tous au Maji Burger ! Et personne n'a le droit de refuser !»

Akashi passa la meilleure soirée de sa vie ! Il s'était tellement amusé ! Mais malheureusement, à présent c'était l'heure de rentrer. Seijuro salua les autres sans oublier de les remercier encore une fois et alla chez lui.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il arriva enfin. Akashi passa le portail et parcourut la grande allée jusqu'à arriver devant chez lui.

Une fois rentré, une domestique accourut.

«Jeune maître vous êtes enfin rentré. Votre père souhaite vous voir.

— D'accord j'y vais. Peux-tu déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre s'il-te-plaît ?

— Bien-sûr monsieur.»

La domestique prit le sachet et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Akashi. Lui, alla dans le bureau de son père. Il toqua puis, après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer, le fit.

« Père vous m'avez demandé ?

— Pourquoi rentres-tu à une heure si tardive fils ? questionna le père, sans prendre la peine regarder Seijuro

— J'étais avec des amis.

— À 22 heures ? Et que faisais-tu ?

— Ils m'avaient invité à manger avec eux au Maji Burger pour mon anniversaire père.

— Des futilités. Encore et encore. Que l'on ne te vois plus dans ce genre d'endroit. Et encore moins pour cette raison si insignifiante. Est-ce clair ?

— Mais p-

— Est-ce clair ? insista Masaomi encore une fois

— Oui père...

— Bien. Tu peux disposer.»

Akashi s'exécuta. Comme quoi, aucune journée n'est parfaite. Même celle de son anniversaire...

* * *

**_Happy Birthday Akashi !!!!!!!_**

**_(Et désolée d'avoir oublié celui de Murasakibara..)_**


End file.
